


Теплый свет

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 41.5 Q, Angst, Drama, First Love, M/M, Rapture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Больше Куроко не думает о своих чувствах. Он пытается сосредоточиться на баскетболе, но их команда рушится, как надежды и чувства самого Куроко – словно карточный домик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теплый свет

От Аомине исходит свет. Он затапливает Куроко, стоит ему оказаться поблизости. Когда Аомине улыбается, когда Аомине играет, когда Аомине расслаблен и счастлив, этот свет повсюду. Он пропитывает насквозь, греет, заставляет беспомощно улыбаться в ответ, забывая обо всем.   
  
Куроко бессильно любит этот свет, он не может никак пресытиться им, наконец согреться, сколько бы времени рядом с Аомине он ни проводил. И Куроко немного эгоистично хочет этот свет только себе. Поэтому он так рад оставаться с Аомине допоздна в спортзале, рад болтать о бессмысленных мелочах. Аомине никогда не смеется над тем, как Куроко неумело бросает в кольцо, как спотыкается, обходя, как глупо теряет мяч. Аомине – рыцарь из детских девчоночьих сказок, благородный самурай из эпохи смут.   
  
Куроко очень трудно оставаться вежливым и сдержанным. Он хочет носиться вокруг Аомине как щенок, высунув от восторга язык и преданно заглядывая в глаза. Он хочет ластиться к Аомине, хочет, чтобы Аомине почаще поощрительно улыбался, совершенно несносно сокращая его и так простое имя.  
  
«Молодец, Тецу!»  
  
Куроко отчаянно цепляется за баскетбол – он все еще наркотик получше Аомине. Хотя, теперь баскетбол неразрывно связан с ним. Все смущает ассоциациями, воспоминаниями, заставляет слабо кружиться голову.   
  
Куроко совершенно не нравится это его новое состояние, он не может его контролировать, становится беззащитным. Куроко боится заглядывать вперед, но прекрасно понимает, что он либо сгорит в этом ярком свете, либо лишится его и останется в кромешной темноте.   
  
Когда Куроко впервые снится, как Аомине бережно и в тоже время небрежно трахает его на скамейке в раздевалке, он все еще надеется, что обсессия пройдет, что он перестанет так восхищаться своим недостижимым идеалом. Но этого не происходит, к его обожанию лишь примешиваются стыдные желания, от которых больно смотреть Аомине в глаза. А тот улыбается, протягивает вперед руку и ждет, когда он, его друг Тецу, стукнет по кулаку.   
  
Впервые Куроко плачет. Он запирается на крыше и тихо всхлипывает, сжимая зубы на запястье, и слепо смотрит куда-то вперед. В тот же день он слышит, как обсуждают Аомине. Прекрасного, недосягаемого Аомине. И Куроко решает порвать с баскетболом, перестать мучить себя.  
  
Говорить с Аомине трудно. Тот, только завидев Куроко, отбрасывает мяч и идет навстречу, сверкая улыбкой и затапливая пространство своим светом. Куроко видит радость Аомине от его, Куроко, присутствия, и горло сдавливает больным спазмом. Куроко говорит о баскетболе, он смотрит Аомине в глаза и хочет заорать. Потому что нельзя быть таким, как он. Таким теплым, таким открытым и веселым.   
  
Куроко не знает, посмеялись ли над ним в тот день боги, но к ним заглянул Акаши. Сначала Куроко показалось, что все его мечты исполнились разом. Да, было трудно. Да, в голове шумело от этого искристого забавного счастья, заставляя забыть об опасности быть сожженным этим теплым светом.  
  
Куроко четко запомнил тот матч, тот момент, когда все изменилось. Запомнил, когда теплый яркий свет Аомине пыхнул неровно и будто бы поутих, будто заменили лампочку, поставили с маленьким количеством ватт.   
  
Потом все понеслось по наклонной, медленно-медленно, но поезд пустился под откос.  
  
В жизни Аомине появился Кисе. Яркий, шебутной, вечно громкий, талантливый и не знающий рамок. И красивый. Боги, каким же красивым был Кисе! Будто бы сошедший с обложки какого-нибудь журнала… Хах, почему будто бы? Сошедший.   
  
Куроко старался не ревновать, глядя на то, как Аомине и Кисе закидывают друг другу руки на плечи, как носятся по залу один на один. Теперь Аомине проводит свободное время с Кисе, который так же, как и Куроко, проигрывает ему раз за разом. В какой-то момент Куроко замыкается в своей неприязни к Кисе, так, что тому достается лишь холодный безразличный взгляд. Кисе тянется к нему, как тянулся ко всем, и натыкается на глухую холодную стену. Кисе не понимает и продолжает ходить следом, весело улыбаясь и не боясь быть отвергнутым, как всегда боялся Куроко.   
  
В какой-то момент это становится невыносимым, и Кисе, сдавшись, окончательно сосредоточивается на Аомине. И Куроко видит, видит отчетливо и ясно, как Кисе целиком и полностью попадает под влияние медленно угасающего света Аомине. Кисе постигла та же судьба, что и самого Куроко – быть влюбленным в Аомине. А ведь в Аомине нельзя было не влюбиться.   
  
С каждым прожитым днем дышать становится все труднее. Куроко чувствует приближающуюся беду, старается сделать что-нибудь, но даже не понимает, откуда она идет. Чувства в груди сводят с ума, а улыбки почти перестали появляться на лице Аомине. Куроко самонадеянно кажется, что его признание все изменит.  
  
Он долго вынашивал в себе это решение, давясь жгучей ревностью, которую ни разу не показал. Он ищет Аомине во время обеденного перерыва, думая, что тот по недавней привычке прячется от суеты на крыше.   
  
Аомине действительно находится на крыше, но Куроко не спешит сказать хоть слово. Он замирает, глядя, как Аомине, нависнув над Кисе, горячо и настойчиво целует его. Как Кисе отвечает, беспомощно вцепившись в плечи Аомине. И мир на секунду меркнет.   
  
Больше Куроко не думает о своих чувствах. Он пытается сосредоточиться на баскетболе, но их команда рушится, как надежды и чувства самого Куроко – словно карточный домик.   
  
Аомине перестает ходить на тренировки, а Кисе лишь кусает губы и смотрит тоскливыми глазами побитого щенка. Куроко даже торжествовать не может. Он устал. Боги, знал бы кто, как он устал быть пятым колесом.   
  
Поэтому он просто уходит. Собирается после игры и исчезает, растворившись, как истинный фантом. От Аомине больше не исходит теплого света, и кто бы знал, насколько это невыносимее всего остального. 


End file.
